Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2n-5-10n-1}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2n - 10n} {-5 - 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-12n} {-5 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12n} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-12n-6$